Pyrrhian Gods
This was created in the chatbox Gods and Goddess (listed by rank) Goddess of light, the Sun and Fire and Queen of all Gods: Tidal the animus Seawing and Queen Sunstorm of the gods Goddess of Time: Xerocolethesandwing God of war and death:Aquarius the SeaWing God of Madness, Wine, parties and Trashcans: Teardrop Godess Of Sand And Wind:Coyote Council Members On The Council: Sunstorm, Skyfire111, Princess Lumina the seawing, Mercy the Talonwing, Holly the Nightwing Sunstorm Sunstorm is the Queen of the Gods and is responsible for creating the rules. She became queen despite being the second-oldest because she led in the first Pyrrhian God war. Saphyre Saphyre is the god of time, after the God Massacr, she came back through time to help tidal keep the universe in check.She got on the council do to her helping when she and Tidal survived the massacre, she can bend to time to her will and go through Aqit forward and backwards. Powerful Relics and Items A powerful item is The Sword Of Ice. It was wielded by Hailnny in the Mad King War. It has the ability to turn the user into a frozen ice person. It also allows them master over Ice and Snow. The blade of the sword is so Powerful that it can turn anyone into Ice. It is currently in the Possession of the gods. The Staff Of time. Wielded by Saphyre in the fight against Volt. It has the ability to turn back time, speed up time, go through time, and reverse. It has total control over time. It is currently in the possession of Sunstorm Potala Potala is a palace floating high above the mortal realms. Potala has a polished white marble floor and golden roofs. The Gods live in or close to it and the Council takes place inside Potala as well. Mortals cannot see Potala because of a powerful spell the goddess of magic cast on Potala. Also there are floating islands for each god to live on by themselves. Interaction With Mortals It is a banishment to be thrown down to the mortal realms. Like , god of science and tech was thrown down to mortals in exile from Potala. Mortals are considered out of bounds and only and the queen of gods interacts with them. created the form of them but breathed life into them, Skyfire then went on to create the tribes and sort out the social structures. Demigods Demigods are the child of a god and a mortal and rare as Gods d not go down to the mortal realm often. They are overseen by Skyfire. They are sent on quests, after completing them they are given a reward, for more advanced monsters they get their powers enhanced and a sword that has magical powers. Demigod of the winter and ice: HailStorm the Ice Wing Demigod of time: Empty Demigod of the wind and sun:Sunshine Minor Gods These are gods that reside in Polata, though don't posses the same amount of Power as the Council gods. Unlike Demigods, they retain full immortality. They have their own islands and own powers as well. Minor Gods -Empty- A minor goddess of Earth and Animals. She possess the ability of shape-shifting into many animals, and communicating with them. She also has weak Phytokenisis, and is known to hang out With mortals. -Bud- A minor goddess of flowers and fruits.She possesses the ability to grow many plants and trees, allowing the gods to eat from her harvests. She also works with Queen Lapis in that her bees help Shadowdancer pollinate the gardens. -Hypa- A minor god of tech and science,he usally is in his lab,creating some new serum for the gods to try out,he also has a lab assistant that sometimes he tests on,so he helped perfect the Titan serum which has never been used,only a last resort,and is the scientist of the gods. Rules -Do not meddle with another god's subjects. -Obey those that are higher ranked than you. -Do not go to the realm of mortals. -You cannot make someone a major god, only a minor god. To make a major god, you either have to have Sunstorm or Saphyre’ approval. -You have to listen to Sunstorm or Saphyre at all time. -Major gods can make demigods with their powers. -listen to the mods on the wiki you are on or else we will kick you out Criteria -No two gods of the same thing except Demigods -Only 3 bans or less Category:Miscellaneous